


Prove It

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Facial, M/M, Manhandling, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Wade makes a joke about rimming and Peter's response starts at "That sounds terrible, Pool" and ends with “Oh my god, Wade.”





	Prove It

Another night spent sitting on a rooftop with his best frenemy, Deadpool, and Peter was wondering when the hell the guy was going to go back to where he came from. Part of him liked spending time with Wade, as was evident by the fact that he didn't web him to a wall and swing away. But the guy was kind of annoying and he was a murderer and he complained a lot about how much he didn't like Peter Parker. Having to defend himself in the third person all the time was getting old. Part of him was tempted to reveal his identity to him, but wasn't sure how Wade would take it. Finding out that his superhero crush was also someone he referred to as a “corporate-dick-head-Tony-Stark-wannabe” probably wouldn't be a fun time. Or maybe he would take it totally fine. But Peter didn't want him showing up at Parker Industries for any reason what-so-ever and telling him the truth about who he was might just lead to that. As it was, he'd had just about enough of Deadpool and was pretending to check the watch that wasn't on his wrist.

“Would you look at that, I should be going,” he said. “Mr. Parker will be wondering about that project he has me working on and I should really get that project done now, by Wade.” He reached an arm out and was about to swing away when Wade snorted.

“While you've got your nose so far up Parker's ass you might as well stick your tongue in it. On second thought, don't. Parker doesn't deserve the pleasure of Spidey tongue.”

Peter stared at him, blinking under his mask. “What?”

Wade blinked back at him. “Ya know... rimming? You know what that is right? Oh my god you're so innocent. And all that time you've spent fighting Venom...”

“I'm not... I just... I can't imagine that would feel good.” Peter wrinkled his nose. “Actually, that sounds terrible, Pool. Stop telling me about the kinky shit you do.”

Deadpool stood up from his place on the dirty bricks. He pulled his mask off to show that he is in fact as surprised as he appeared with the mask still on. “You've never had a rim job?” Wade asked, his voice going progressively higher as it does when he thinks something is cute.

Peter crossed his arms. He was blushing under his mask, but Wade didn't need to know that.“Not everyone is you, Wade.”

Wade grabbed on to his biceps. “You gotta let me rim you! Trust me it's great. Giving and receiving. And don't tell me it's too kinky for you. Black Cat has told everyone with ears what you get up to with those webs. This is way tamer.”

Wade manhandled him back to lean against the wall of the stairwell entrance. Despite that Peter was stronger than he was, he didn't _feel_ stronger somehow in that moment. He let Wade pin his back to the bricks and watch him down to his knees. Only to find that he couldn't get Peter's pants off like that.

“These damn superhero suits. We need to agree on a universal design. How does it come off?”

“Oh uh...” Peter hesitated not sure about any of this, especially realizing that his suit only comes off in two pieces, one of those pieces being his mask. After a moment's consideration, he took the suit off and stood on the empty roof top in only his mask and his underwear.

Wade made a sound between a moan and a purr. “So, do we discuss that you're wearing Spiderman underwear?”

“It was a gift.”

“Sure, I believe that. Take 'em off.”

Peter wasn't sure that he wanted to remove the last barrier between his ass and Wade's mouth, but he _was_ curious. “If I don't like it...”

“I'll stop immediately and we'll never speak of this.”

“I'll kick you in the face.”

“That's valid. But you're gonna love it.”

Peter looked at Wade sitting patiently, but with the expression of a dog who was about to get a treat. There was a nervous flutter in his stomach. He shoved his underwear down and kicked them off. He got an excited grin from Wade before dove between Peter's legs, pulling one up over his shoulder. He felt hot breath against his ass before a wet tongue found his hole and he was crying out, clinging to the wall.

He shivered. “Oh my god, Wade.” He heard Wade moan, gentle licking turning to full on eating him out. Peter clung to wall with both his hands and feet, no longer standing on the ground. Wade's tongue trailed up to his balls and Peter's fingertips cracked the brick underneath them. He panted and a whine escaped his lips.

“That's a good boy, Spidey,” Wade praised him one hand caressing his thigh.

Peter was spreading his legs wider rather than kicking Wade like he expected and it felt amazing. Every pass of Wade's tongue sent pleasure crackling through his system. His own mouth hung open and he could feel himself drooling in his mask. He took a hand off the wall to touch his cock. When he spotted Wade looking at him from between his legs he was _there_.

“Wade,” he moaned. “I'm gonna...”

Wade's hands squeezed his ass, spreading him open, tongue pressing in deeper. Peter groaned, cum spilling out, half of it coating his fist and the rest spattering Wade's face. Wade stopped when Peter was shaking. The reason he wasn't on the ground was that he was attached to the wall.

Wade as panting when he stood up. He rested his forehead on Peter's shoulder for a second. Then, he straightened up with a smile. “So uh... you probably have that project to get to... I uh...” he licked his lips. “I need to go jerk off now.” He stepped off the roof, landing too hard on the ground below.

Peter gave himself a minute to breathe before he detached himself and put his suit back on. So, he liked it. But they sure as hell weren't going to ever talk about this anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)  
> (or don't. we all know what tumblr is right now)


End file.
